Typically, video involves displaying a sequence of still images or frames in relatively quick succession, thereby causing a viewer to perceive motion. Each frame may comprise a plurality of picture elements or pixels, each of which may represent a single reference point in the frame. The amount of data needed to depict even a short video segment may be substantial, resulting in difficulties when the data is communicated across a network with limited bandwidth capacity. Video may therefore be compressed via video compression hardware or software on a device that is the source of the video. The compression may be part of an encoding process prior to the video stream being communicated across the network, which decreases the quantity of data needed to communicate the video. Video may then be decompressed via video decompression hardware or software on a device that is the receiver of the video as part of a decoding process. Improved compression and decompression techniques may increase compression ratios, and thus reduce the amount of data necessary to communicate video without substantially reducing video quality. In addition, improved compression and decompression techniques may improve video quality.